Brave Frontier: Grand Adventures
by MewMew55
Summary: Grand Gaia is under a great turmoil. The 6 heroes will find their Chosen Summoners and fight against the source of the chaos.
1. Come forth, Hero of Fire

" _Algor Halcyon Selena! Ultimate Brave Burst Activate! Mercurius Blade"_

" _Lyrailia! Look out!"_

 _Suddenly, a huge beam of light came crashing down making an impact on Selena while a pirate warrior appears and pushed Lyrailia out of the way. "SELENA!" Lyrailia shouted as she watches Selena disappear._

" _Lyrailia.. There is nothing we can do. All of the 6 heroes have been defeated. We must retreat."_

" _But High Summoner Munslow, We can't let her win!" Lyrailia rejected as she continues to stand up._

 _Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and multiple golden gates appear._

" _HAHAHAHA! HUMANS SHALL KNOW THEIR PLACE! I SHALL BRING CHAOS UPON THIS WORLD!"_

 _Lyrailia gets up and signals the other High Summoners to her aid. "You are right Munslow. Let's head back. Tilith!"_

 _A small green light wisps in front of her._

" _Send the 6 heroes to their designated Summoners. It's time to save this world and ours."_

" _FOOLS! THOSE 6 HEROES CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW! NOW…DIE!"_

 _A huge beam of light appears and charges towards the High Summoners and Tilith. While the High Summoners teleported away, Lyrailia shoo Tilith away. "Go! Find the chosen Summoners! Go-!_

-v-

"GYAAAAH!" Tatsuo screams and fell out of his bed. He snaps his eyes wide open and gasps.

"Whoa…what a dream…it felt so real though.." Suddenly, he noticed his phone started vibrating. He looks at the screen spots his alarm going off. He turns it off and flips the screen to Brave Frontier, only to find out all of his units died…again.

"Ugh….this is the 20th time Lucius has destroyed my units. Man…maybe Daiskue can help me out. Maybe he can do the trial for me."

"ONII-CHAN!" Suddenly, his door bursts wide open and there comes his sister running to his room.

"Ariel?! You know I hate it when you run in my room like that," Tatsuo said as he gets up while scratching his head.

"How long are you going to stay in your room onii-chan? Mom wants me to tell you that you are late for school," Ariel said as she sticks out her tongue at him.

Shocked by the news, he grabs his phone and noticed its 8:45 am. "SHEESH! I'M LATE!" He then pushed Ariel out of his room. "Get out! I am going to change!"

"You are going to be in sooo much trouble" Ariel teases as she hurries down the stairs. Moments later, after brushing his teeth and changing his clothes, He runs down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Mom!"

"Well well. Look who is finally up. Breakfast is on the table."

Tatsuo sat down and quickly gobbled down his food. Suddenly, he started to choke and slowly start chewing his food. Once finished, he grabs his plate and glass and places them in the kitchen sink. "Thank you for the food Mom!" Tatsuo said while giving his mom a hug.

"Have a good day at school!" his mom answered as she watches him leaving.

Tatsuo grabs his school bag and places it in the basket in front of his bike. Once he got on his bike, he started pedaling. "Man…now Lyra is going to scold me for being late."

 _ **Summoner Tatsuo!**_

"Wh…What?" Tatsuo skidded to a halt and looked around but can't see anyone. Suddenly, a small green light appears in front of him and he screams while falling to the ground. "Who…Who are you?!"

 _ **Summoner Tatsuo. The hero of fire has chosen you. Take this blessing.**_

"Chosen me…hero of fire…what do you mean by that? Tatsuo asks but the green light disappears and a warm light envelops around him. Seconds later, the warm sensation dissipated, leaving Tatsuo confused. What brought him back into reality is when the school bell starts ringing. "Oh no!" Tatsuo quickly jumped on his bike and pedaled all the way to school.

-v-

 _Humans has destroyed this world_

 _How disgusting_

 _Humiliating_

 _We must cleanse these worlds and make anew._

"Don't worry my pets. I shall wipe away humanity not only in Grand Gaia but their world as well and I will rule them all." Suddenly, a golden gate appears and the mysterious person touched the gate. The doors open and fire spew out in the open. "Go Firedrake, destroy the humans."

-v-

 _Phew. Made it. I hope she doesn't mind me being 2 minutes late._ Tatsuo slowly open the door to the class and spots everyone else in their seats and his teacher Lyra writing on the board.

"As you can see, you add the amount of water to balance the amount of oxygen from the other side and..I know you are late Tatsuo. You can stop creeping around like that," Lyra said as she continues to write on the board.

"Y…Yes m'am!" Tatsuo exclaims as he heads to his seat while everyone else was laughing. Tatsuo sat on his chair and sighs.

"You overslept again Tatsuo?"

He turns to the side and spots Akira looking at him smirking. "Y…Yeah…overslept my alarm clock."

Suddenly, a piece of chalk smacks on his forehead.

"Coming in late and now you are whispering during class? Maybe what she is whispering to you are guidelines in how to do the problem on the board," Lyra said as she hands him the chalk and everyone laughs. "Quiet everyone. After you finish doing the problem, meet me after class."

"Yes m'am," Tatsuo answered as he walks up to the board. Just before he can answer the problem on the board, the bell rang. "Alright everyone. Lunch time. I'll see you in the afternoon." The moment everyone gets up and heads to the door, Lyra stops Tatsuo. "Oh no you don't. You are spending your lunch period cleaning up the classroom."

"No way.." Just before Tatsuo can continue, Lyra hands him a broom.

"I suggest you get started," Lyra said as she heads to the door. Sighing in regret, he begins to sweep the floor.

"Oh…maybe I can check on my units. I remembered Gumi is releasing a new batch of units," Tatsuo said to himself as he pulled out his phone but he realizes the only thing displaying on his screen is a grey gate. "Strange….i don't remember doing an Honor Summon. Well…maybe I accidently pressed it by mistake. Let's see what I got." As he pressed on the gate, nothing happened. "Huh? Why won't the gate open?" He kept pressing the screen over and over again but nothing happened. Just before he can give up, suddenly, the whole room started shaking and a roar echoed in the atmosphere. "Wh..What was that?" Then, every window in the classroom shatters into pieces and Tatsuo quickly ducked to avoid any shards landing on him. Another roar echoed along with multiple screams. Tatsuo heads to a window and spots a red dragon breathing fire at buildings along with people running away from the dragon. "Th..That's a Firedrake!" Tatsuo exclaims as he heads to the door. "Sorry Sensei, the cleaning will have to wait." He ran down the flight of stairs but suddenly bumps into Akira which made her fell on the floor. "A..Akira!" Tatsuo exclaims as he helps her up.

"T…Tatsuo…school is not even over. What are you doing?" Akira asks in confusion.

"No time. There is a Firedrake outside!" Tatsuo exclaims.

"A firedrake? What? You are joking right?" Akira asks but Tatsuo ran past her and heads outside. "Tatsuo!...Geez"

Tatsuo hops onto his bike and rode all the way to the Firedrake. Once he spots the Firedrake, he stops and stares at it in awe. "How it got to this world? That's impossible. I got to take a picture." He pulls out his smartphone and took a picture. Little did he know that the flash from his phone caught the Firedrake's attention. The Firedrake turns around and sneers at Tatsuo. "Well well. Look what we have here. A tasty human. Looks my queen was right about humans. They are tasty morsels!"

"Wh…what?!" Tatsuo exclaims but the Firedrake lunges after him and snaps its jaws at him but Tatsuo dodged out of the way.

"You are fast for a human. But not fast enough. Brave Burst Activate! Fire Breath!" The Firedrake spew out his fire attack and Tatsuo ran away but trips. The fire bites his foot, giving him the most extreme scorching pain. Tatsuo screams and grab his foot. He reaches out; hoping to grab his bike but the bike is beyond repair. He looks up and spots the Firedrake above him, chuckling. "Don't worry human. This won't hurt a bit."

 _ **Summoner Tatsuo!**_

"Who..who is there?" Tatsuo notice that his phone started glow and the grey gate slowly opens.

 _ **Summoner Tatsuo! Summon me!**_

Tatsuo touches the screen and the grey gate opens and a burst of flames erupt from the phone. The Firedrake screeches as it jumps back. Tatsuo felt a warm light envelop around him and his foot was heal. He gets up and noticed that his clothes have changed.

"Summoner Tatsuo. I will protect you!"

Tatsuo gasps and dropped his phone. "You..you are Fencer Vargas!"

"PUNY HUMANS! I WILL KILL YOU!" The Firedrake screeches as it charges at both Tatsuo and Vargas. Vargas jumps above the Firedrake and attacked his head. The attack made the dragon fall to the ground. Vargas points his great sword down and pierced the dragon's wings. The Firedrake screeches in pain and shakes him off.

"Tatsuo! Send me a command!" Vargas said.

"But…how?" Tatsuo asks. Vargas walks up to him and picks up his phone while handing it to him. Suddenly, Tatsuo's phone glows and morphed into a great sword. The weapon projected a screen, showing Fencer Vargas and a BB gauge filled. Tatsuo touches the screen and swipes up. "Fencer Vargas! Brave Burst Activate! Flare Ride!" A ball of light enters inside of Vargas and his sword bursts into flames. Vargas charges after the Firedrake and slashes its body. The Firedrake screeches and the screen on Tatsuo's weapon shows its HP drops to 0.

"You…puny worms…don't you dare think you have won." The Firedrake gets up and opens his wings. "MY QUEEN! I AM OF NEED OF YOUR POWERS!" Suddenly, a golden gate appears and opens, spewing out darkness that enters inside the dragon. Darkness enveloped around him and enlarge itself. The darkness shatters into pieces, revealing a larger dragon. "I am Dragon God Granados! Humans shall die at my claws!"

Tatsuo looks at his screen and noticed it went from Firedrake to Dragon God Granados. "That's a 6 star unit! We can't beat it!"

Just before Granados can attack, a huge wave appears and crashes against him. The dragon's HP instantly dropped to 0 and Granados disappears.

"What was that?" Tatsuo asks. Suddenly, the armor disappears and the great sword transform back into his smart phone.

"You are humanity's and Grand Gaia's last hope."

Tatsuo turns around and spots a masked woman with a pirate unit beside her. "Who are you?" Tatsuo asks.

"My name is Lyrailia and this is my unit Ocean Conqueror Mega. You have been chosen by the 6 heroes to save the world. Trust in your units,"

Just before Tatsuo can ask some more questions, he notices they both disappear. "Huh? Where did she go?" Suddenly, he felt an arm behind his neck.

"I am happy I found my Summoner. I can't wait to go on adventures with you," Vargas said.

"I…I…I still got so many questions," Tatsuo said.

Out in the distance, on top of the roof, Lyrailia watches Vargas and Tatsuo talking to each other.

"At least Vargas found his Summoner. Will the other heroes will find their own Summoner as well?" Mega asks.

Chuckling in response, she removes her mask. "Give it time Mega. They'll find their Summoner. We need all the help we can get."


	2. Fighting Against the Storm

_The Firedrake has failed_

 _It seems that Vargas has found his Summoner_

 _Only the Hero of water, earth, thunder, light, and dark left in finding their Summoners_

"Heh. They will never find their Summoners. I'll make sure that won't happen…by starting off with the Hero of Water, Selena." Another golden gate appears and opens, revealing a snake like creature emerging from the doors. "Go Leviathan. Destroy the Hero of Water and her Chosen Summoner!"

-v-

"TATSUO!"

Tatsuo jolt out of his bed and fell to the floor. He turns his head to the side, finding the source of the shout and realizes Vargas is above him, looking down at him smiling. "V..Vargas! Why you wake me up like that?"

"I've noticed that your device started to make some strange noise and I thought it will attack so I destroyed it for you," Vargas answered as he points to the side. Tatsuo spots bits of plastic and gears on the floor and gasps in shock. He slowly crawled to the destroyed item and notice that it was his alarm clock.

"Vargas…..that was my alarm clock. Why you destroy it?!" Tatsuo screams in anger.

"I thought that thing was alive so I took action by destroying it," Vargas answers nervously. Suddenly, he was pinned to the ground as Tatsuo grabs his cape, choking him.

"Okay Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Vargas gagged.

"Tatsuo? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh shoot, it's my mom!" Tatsuo said as he let go of Vargas's cape. Vargas gasps big breath and coughs. "Quick Vargas! Get back in my phone!"

"After you attacked me, forget it!" Vargas said. But then, Tatsuo hears footsteps coming in closer.

"Vargas! Please!" Tatsuo pleaded. Sighing in response, Vargas transforms into a beam of light and enters inside of Tatsuo's phone. Moments later, the door opens and his mother poke her head through the door.

"Tatsuo? Were you talking with someone?"

"UH….sorry. I was sleep talking," Tatsuo answers as he hides his phone behind his back.

 _Mhmm…good one_ Vargas whispered.

"Shut up!" Tatsuo whispered back.

"Anyways, I received a voice message from your friend Akira. She wants to remind that you are supposed to meet with her at the library at 1:00 pm," his mom said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Thanks mom," Tatsuo said.

His mom smiled in response and left his room. Suddenly, Tatsuo's phone glows and Vargas appears. "Who is this Akira….your girlfriend?" Vargas asks as he smirks. Tatsuo blushed furiously and shook his head. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE IS JUST A FRIEND!" Tatsuo shouted as he grabs his bag. "Anyways, I am going to the store. Are you coming back to my phone or you going to behave yourself?"

"Hmm…..I might stay around here for a while. And I promise, if your mom or your sister comes around, I'll hide." Vargas said.

Just before Tatsuo leaves his room, he looks at Vargas one more time, "You promise?"  
"Yes I promise sheesh. Have faith in me," Vargas said.

"Alright," Tatsuo said as he leaves his room. Vargas walks towards Tatsuo's bed and plop down. Just before he can take a nap, suddenly, he felt a chill in the air and he looks out in the window, seeing a blue light zipping past the house. "That light…could that be Selena?"

-v-

Akira waits impatiently outside the library as she watches her clock on her wrist. "Tatsuo, you promised you are going to be here on time. Where are you?"

"You sure he was suppose to meet you here?" Hana asked.

"He said he was…maybe he might be busy," Akira answers as she eyes on the sky. Suddenly, she noticed multiple dark clouds cover the sun and rain begin to pour heavily.

"That's strange. The news announced clear skies. What's up with the rain?"

"I don't know Hana. Lets hurry inside," Akira suggested as Hana nods in agreement and dashes into the library. While Akira gets ready to go inside as well, she realizes she dropped her cell phone on the ground. Just before she begins to pick it up, a blue streak of light caught her gaze. She notices that the blue light is heading towards her. Before she can react, the blue light crashes into her phone and disappears. Confused, she picks up her phone and suddenly, notices a warm sensation across her body.

"What…is this feeling?" Akira asks herself but then the warm feeling disappears. Shrugging her shoulders, she heads inside the library.

-v-

"Oh man! Now I am late!" Tatsuo said as he hurries to the library.

Suddenly, he felt a rain drop and more came pouring down. "Huh? I thought it was suppose to be sunny outside. Why rain?"

"Tatsuo!"

Tatsuo spots Akira waving at him and he hurries to her place. "Where have you been?" Akira asks as she sat on the table while pulling out her books.

"Yeah, we were worrying about you," Hana added.

"Sorry. Had to run some errands," Tatsuo answers as he sat back down.

"Can't you believe Ms. Lyra gave us a lot of homework? I wonder what gives?" Hana said.

"Well at least some of the Inorganic problems are easy. It's just that she want us to type two technical reports. I can't imagine how many pages we have to type," Tatsuo said.

"Well at least she gave us three weeks to work on it. Be happy it's that instead of the next day," Akira said, "By the way Tatsuo, how come you left the school yesterday?"

"You will not believe what I saw yesterday. I saw a Firedrake in town. A Firedrake!" Tatsuo answers.

Suddenly, Hana begins to laugh. "You mean the Firedrake from that Brave Frontier app? You still play that game?"

"What's wrong with it? You used to play Brave Frontier as well," Tatsuo answers which made Hana sticks her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, I use to but ever since the admins releases new units, I always end up getting the same units over and over again without a chance of a new one. So, I decided to quit and study about spiders," Hana said.

"Ewww….why you want to research about spiders?" Akira asked in disgust.

"What's wrong with spiders? I think they are soooo cute! I even got a black widow spider as a pet back home," Hana said as she shows them the picture.

"Please…put that away," Akira said.

"By the way, what level are you Tatsuo?" Hana asks in curiosity.

"Let's see," Tatsuo said as he reaches for his pocket only to find out that its empty. "Oh no, I left my phone at the house!"

"Looks like you are playing the game too Akira," Hana said as she points at her phone.

"I keep watching Tatsuo playing that app so I thought maybe I should try it too. I have to admit, its quite fun but sometimes it's so time consuming. Here. I'll show you my team so far," But as she pulls up the app, the only thing showing on the screen is a grey gate, "Huh? I don't remember having the grey gate on my screen." Suddenly, the doors of the library swung wide open and water came pouring in.

"The heck?!" We got a flood now?!" Hana said as she jumps on the table.

"Everyone! Please head up to the 8th floor. We are told of a flash flood warning. Please. Get to the 8th floor for higher ground," The librarian announced while everyone begins to move. Just as Tatsuo begins to follow the crowd, a roar echoed in his ears and he turns around. _Another one here?_

"Come Akira, Tatsuo, this way!" Hana said as she heads to the direction to the stairs.

"I'm coming Hana," Akira said. "You with us Tatsuo?" But she hasn't received a word from Tatsuo. She turns around and saw Tatsuo heading outside. "TATSUO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Determined to go after him, she pushes through the crowd while drowning out the sounds of her friend calling out for her.

-v-

Tatsuo shielded his eyes with his sleeves as the rain and wind continues to pick up the pace. Thank goodness he brought a raincoat, otherwise his mother would scold at him for not coming prepared.

"Wow, the storm is getting worse and the water continues to rise. I got to find that monster," Tatsuo said as he continues forward. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash and he looks up, seeing a piece of rubble coming at him. He quickly dodged out of the way while the rubble made an impact. As he looks up, he spots a pale blue snake like creature spewing out water from its mouth, destroying buildings and cars. "That's Leviathan!" Tatsuo exclaims, "Man, if I didn't leave my phone at my house!"

"Well well well. If it isn't the Heir of the Hero of Fire!"

Tatsuo gasps and just before he can react, a tail slams him against a building. "I was told to find the Summoner and the Hero of Water but since you are here, that is double the reward for me!" Leviathan said as he grabs him by the tail.

"H..Hero of Water….you mean Selena is here too?!" Tatsuo asks but was cut off as Leviathan's tail coils around him tight.

"That's right human. Once those 6 Heroes are destroyed, then my queen shall rule Grand Gaia and yours as well," Leviathan added as he laughs. Suddenly, a fire ball appears and scorched the side of its tail which made him drop Tatsuo to the ground.

"Sorry I am late!" Vargas said as he hands Tatsuo his phone while is phone and Tatsuo transforms.

"Glad you are here buddy!" Tatsuo said.

"Hahahaha! You fools! You honestly think that you can defeat me?!" Leviathan laughs.

"You'll never know unless we can try!" A screen projected from his sword and he swipes up to activate Vargas's BB attack. "Fencer Vargas! Brave Burst Activate! Flare Ride!" He sends a ball of light to Vargas and Vargas jumps in the air while attacking Leviathan's side. "Yes!" But suddenly, he noticed that it's HP has dropped only slightly.

"HAHAHA! I am a water unit! Fire units will never graze me! Brave Burst Activate! Tidal Wave!" Leviathan roars and the ground begins to shake. Then, a huge wave appears and crashed against Vargas, dropping his HP to 1.

"Vargas!" Suddenly, Tatsuo felt a sharp pain on his stomach and he fell to the ground. _Wh..what was that?_

"Tastuo!"

Tatsuo turns around and spots someone he wasn't expecting to see. "Akira?! Get…away from here.."

"Wh..What is that?!" Akira exclaims as Leviathan looks at her.

"I've found you. The Heir of the Hero of Water!" Leviathan said as he slithers up to her.

"Akira!" Tatsuo shouted as he hurls his sword at Leviathan but using his fin, Leviathan blocks it.

"My queen will be most pleased as I show her your dead body." Leviathan said as he blew bubbles at Akira which entraps her inside, drowning her along the process.

"Akira….no…"Tatsuo said as he struggles to get up. Suddenly, a blue light begins to glow from Akira's phone and bursts the bubble.

"What?!" Leviathan exclaims.

Akira coughs off the water and opens her eyes. She gasps as she watches her phone floats in the air and transforms into a blue rose sword. The moment she touches it, a blue light envelopes around her, transforming her outfit.

"Akira. Are you okay?"

Akira noticed a hand in front of her and she grabs it. She felt herself lifted up and face to face with a blue hair heroine. "No way….are you Selena?"

Selena smiles in response and just before she answers, she pushes Akira out of the way as Leviathan's fin came crashing down. "No time to explain. Let's fight!" Selena said as she pulled out her weapon. "Send me your command!"

"H…How?" Suddenly, a screen appears from her weapon, displaying a picture of Selena and a BB gauge filled.

"You got to swipe up. Like in the app," Tatsuo said.

"R..Right.." Akira said.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Leviathan shouted as he charges after Akira.

"Selena! Brave Burst Activate! Ethereal Blade!" Selena begins to glow a blue light and charges after Leviathan while slashing his head. Leviathan screeches as he fell to the ground.

"Alright!" Akira cheered but then Leviathan begins to chuckle and laugh. "Foolish girl. Look at my stats!"

Tatsuo looks at his screen and reads Leviathan's stats. "99999 atk, 99999 def, 99999 rec, 99999 HP?!"

"That's right. Thanks to my Queen's Leader Skill, you will never defeat me! Now DIE!"

"Doombringer Azurai! Ultimate Brave Burst Activate! Pillar of Catastrophe!" Suddenly, the ground underneath Leviathan begins to crack and multiple pillars of lava erupted, scorching the monster. Leviathan screeches in pain as his HP drops to 1. He fell to the ground panting. He looks up and spots a unknown person above him. "You…disgusting human…"

"You make sure to tell the Queen that I am coming to take back what I lost. Azurai. Do it."

A dragon knight appears and stomps on Leviathan's head. Leviathan then disappears into a blue orb and flew away and into the golden gate.

"I…I thank you sir," Akira said.

"Looks like the weather is clearing up," said the unknown person as the skies being to clear and the water evaporated. "Oh…sorry for being rude. My name is Munslow. I am High Summoner of the Global Server. We have received reports of Gates appearing all over the world. The Asian and European High Summoners are on the case."

"How are those gates are appearing? Who caused this?" Tatsuo asks as he helps Vargas up.

"It was…" Suddenly, his weapon projected an image. "High Summoner Fern?"

 _We received reports of Gates appearing in the United States in Texas. Report to the Imperial City of Randall for transport._

"Right…" Munslow looks back at the group and smiles. "I'll explain later when the time is right. Until then, rest." Azurai calls for his dragon and hopped on while Munslow climbs on the dragon's back as well and they flew off.

"Hey Selena…may I ask you something?" Tatsuo asks.

"Of course Summoner Tatsuo,"Selena replied.

"If you are here, then…where are the others..?"

"I don't know where Atro and Magress ended up but the only thing I know is that Lance is around here as well."


	3. Earth's Calling

After watching Munslow and Azurai leaving, Akira turns to Selena and asks, "So…you're my unit and I'm your Summoner?"

"That's right," Selena answers.

Akira looks at her phone and opens the Unit List. "You think I can try and summon my units from the list?"

"I don't know. You can try," Selena shrugs.

Akira scrolls down and spots a specific unit she wants to summon. As she pressed on the icon, her phone begins to glow and leaves come out and swirls into a spiral. Seconds later, the leaves disperse and a female warrior appears while swinging her sword.

"Will you join me and fight against the gods? In that case, raise your sword!"

"Wow! It's Edea!" Tatsuo exclaims, "Hey Akira, try to send a command!"

Akira scrolls down the screen and reaches to Edea's stats and BB gauge. She swipes up and said, "Edea! Brave Burst Activate! Grand Bash!" However, Edea didn't move. "Edea! Brave Burst Activate! Grand Bash!" Edea turns around and looks at Akira in confusion. Akira turns to Tatsuo with a concern look, "Why isn't she listening to me?"

Tatsuo walks up to her and notice that Edea's BB gauge is empty. "First, her BB gauge is empty therefore she can't use her BB skill. Second, use this item." Tatsuo touches his screen and opens the item menu. There, he sends to item to her phone and Akira opens the item menu yet again which reveals a red potion. "This item is a Fuijin Potion. It fills the BB gauge to the max. Easier to use the BB attack."

Akira selects the item and uses it on Edea. There, her BB gauge is filled and she begins to use her BB skill. "Edea! Brave Burst Activate! Grand Bash!" But to her disappoint, Edea didn't move. "It's not working Tatsuo."

Just before Tatsuo can answer, he begins to hear multiple sirens nearby. "We must be going before the cops gets here. Vargas, come back." Vargas transforms into a beam of light and went back to Tatsuo's phone. Tatsuo, Selena, and Akira begin to run away while the cops arrive. Little did they know a certain girl at the distance is watching them leave. Suddenly, a small black bat appears and landed on her shoulder. She turns her head to the bat and whispers "Send this message to the queen. Tell her, the Hero of Earth is making his presence soon."

-v-

"Tatsuo!"

Tatsuo groans as he turns around in his bed.

"TATSUO!"

He gets up and groans in response. He opens his eyes and notices his sister in his room while holding his phone. "Ariel! I told you stay out of my room!"

"Geez, don't bite me. Your friend Daiskue is on the other line," Ariel said as she gives him his phone. Sighing in response while rubbing his hair, he grabs his phone and answers it.

"Hey Daiskue," Tatsuo said.

"TATSUO! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPEN?! UNITS FROM BRAVE FRONTIER ARE APPEARING IN THE REAL WOLRD!" Daiskue shouted while Tatsuo pull his phone away from his ear.

"R..Really? You don't say."Tatsuo said.

"Plus, I saw Summoners fighting along with Vargas and Selena! Think we can summon units from our phones as well?" Daiskue asks in excitement.

"Umm…highly doubt that," Tatsuo answers.

 _Sigh again with the lying Tatsuo?_ Vargas asks as he sighs.

Twitching in response, Tatsuo said, "Maybe if Alim and the other servers can make that happen, then yes, maybe we can summon units from our phone."

"Speaking of which, there is a Brave Frontier Arena Tournament at the Tokyo Dome. Don't want to miss it. That means you as well!" Daiskue said as he hangs up.

Tatsuo gets up and heads to his laptop. He pulls up the website and loaded the Brave Frontier Arena Tournament application. Vargas appears and walks up to him. "The Arena Tournament? That sounds fun. Arena battles were fun during my time."

Just as Tatsuo finished filling out the application, he added, "Well guess what? Today, you are going to relive that moment."

- _Grand Gaia: Atharva:Crystal Palace_ -

"My Queen. It has seems that Leviathan has fallen. The Hero of Water has found her Summoner," said one of her servants.

"I see"….

Just as the palace holds its eerie silence, she gets up and threw her crystal goblet on the ground, shattering it into pieces. "They can't complete ONE simple task! How dare those humans make a mockery out of me!"

Suddenly, a small black bat appears in the throne room and lands on her shoulder. "I see you have return. What message you have for me?" The bat leans towards her ear and whispers. "Ah…I see.."

"What is it my queen?"

"It seems that the Hero of Earth is making his presence soon." She lifts up her hand and an image appears, revealing a stadium with many people entering. "And it looks like I should make my appearance as well."

-v-

"HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE BRAVE FRONTIER ARENA TOURNAMENT!"

Everyone in the stadium begins to cheer with excitement.

"My name is Hikaru and I'll be announcing the battles. We thank you all for signing up for this tournament! I hope your units are ready to fight! All servers from Asia, Europe, and Global joined to participate in the tournament! Thanks to Alim and Gumi, together they created a holographic battle system to when players summon their units, they'll appear right here on the field!" said Hikaru, "Players! Come forward!" And with that, many players came forward. Around the area, screens appear as the players faces from different countries begins to display.

Tatsuo walks to the center of the stage and to his surprise; he notice Daiskue is there as well. "Daiskue?! You signed up for the tournament as well?!"

"Why you look surprise? Of course I joined! Wouldn't miss this for a bit!" Daiskue said as he punches Tatsuo's shoulder.

"And now….allow me to introduce the Leaders of each server!" Hikaru announced as curtains on each of the three podiums opens. "From the Asian Server, the heart of Brave Frontier, is Lord Ushi and his second in command, High Summoner Nikotin!" The crowd begins to applaud as Lord Ushi and High Summoner Nikotin steps forward and sat on their seats. "From the Europe Server, it's Lord Alexander and his second in command High Summoner Christiana!" Lord Alexander and High Summoner Christiana steps forward into their podium and onto their seats. "Finally, from the Global Server, it's Lady Lyrailia and her second in command, High Summoner Munslow!" Lady Lyrailia and High Summoner Munslow appear and sat on their seats. "Here are the rules of the tournament! All units are allowed. Any units with abnormal stats are automatically removed and the player is disqualified. Items and spheres are allowed also. The only time a player wins is if all units from the opposing player are down. Also, the leaders of each server will declare a challenge after either the end of the battle or during the battle. If none, then the tournament will continue with player vs player. If a Leader declares a match to a player, he or she can send a High Summoner from each server, their second command, or themselves. If the player defeats the incoming challenger, they will receive a unit from them. Are you ready Summoners?!"

The crowd begins to scream in response and a big screen appears, displaying all of the players. "I will now select the first fighters!" Tatsuo looks up as the names are being selected at random. "The first player is…." The selector came to a stop as the name begins to appear, "Vircanis and his opponent Hibari!" Tatsuo watches as Vircanis and Hibari steps forward. "All the remaining players please return to the lobby. There, you can train until called. Vircani and Hibari, ready your units." Sighing in relief, Tatsuo heads to the lobby.

"Heeey Tatsuo!" Daiskue shouted as he runs up to him.

"Hey Daiskue. You're going to train as well?" Tatsuo asks.

"Yep. Going to get myself ready whenever I'm called for battle. Man. I can't imagine battling against the Leaders of the server. Maybe I can get a unit from them!" Daiskue said.

"Hey guys look! Lord Alexander is sending a challenge to Vircanis!" One of the players exclaims as all of the other players head towards the TV.

While Tatsuo and Daiskue head to the screen also, Hikaru exclaims, "And we got a challenge request by Lord Alexander from the Europe Server! Summoner Vircanis, do you accept his challenge?"

"I accept," Vircanis replied.

"Now…let's see who Lord Alexander is sending!" Hikaru said. The crowd went quiet as they wait for his response. Suddenly, a name appears which made everyone gasps. "Lord Alexander has offered himself to the arena!" Hikaru announces as stairs begins to form underneath his podium. He gets up and steps down the stairs and into the field.

"Are you ready young Summoner?" Lord Alexander asks as he pulls out his Ipad.

"Y..Y..Yes." Vircanis replied nervously.

Lord Alexander smiles. "Good. I summon! Wayward Merlin! Mordred! King Heinrich! Queen Lavinia! Leader Unit: Herald of Yggdrasil!" Suddenly, the field begins to shake as vines erupted from the ground. There, a figure appears along with four other crystals. The crystals shatter, revealing his units along with Yggdrasil.

"Whoa! That one of Europe's server exclusive unit, Herald of Yggdrasil!" Daiskue exclaims as he gazes at it with awe.

Tatsuo watches as Vircanis sends out his first command. "Fabled Emperor Kulyuk! Super Brave Burst Activate! Solemn Pledge's Verdict! Attack King Heinrich!" Fabled Emperor Kulyuk charges towards its target. "Pumleficent Semira! Super Brave Burst Activate! Virulent Castigation!"

"Make way for the Queen of Pumpkins! All the evils of this world shall learn to fear me after tasting my delicious pumpkin pies!" Semira said as she casts her dark attack upon all of the units while Kulyuk sends more damage to King Heinrich.

"Tsch. Mordred! Super Brave Burst Activate! Piercing Fate! Attack his healing unit, Leviathan Sage Elimo!" Alexander commanded as Mordred nodded in response and lunges after Elimo.

"Crap! Leviathan Sage Elimo! Super Brave Burst Activate! Ether Crown!" Vircanis commanded as Elimo casts her healing magic and her reduction stats. Mordred appears in front of her and pierces her but only half of the damage received.

-v-

Tatsuo notices on each side of the screen shows Vircanis's and Lord Alexander's units with their HP. Alexander's units got various status ailment except Wayward Merlin. Alexander casts Merlin's BB and his party was healed.

"Looks like Vircanis is in trouble," Daiskue said. Suddenly, on the screen, Scourgemistress Adriesta uses her Super Brave Burst and all of Alexander's units are down except Herald of Yggdrasil. "Never mind I take it back. Just one more battle and Vircanis can actually get his unit!"

"Wait…something is not right," Tatsuo said. "Herald of Yggdrasil's recovered her HP. He didn't use any healing items."

"Overdrive Fusion Activate!" Herald of Yggdrasil and Lord Alexander said in unison. Suddenly, they both glow a bright green light and fuses together. The light dissipated and reveals a humanoid dragon treant.

"Overdrive Fusion?! How?!" Daiskue asks as he stares at Alexander in awe.

Tatsuo watches as Vircanis shakes in fear. He sends a command to Kulyuk and Kulyuk charges forward but Alexander swats him away, instantly dropping his HP to 0.

Alexander lifts up his claws and shouted, "Infinite Burst Activate! Gaia's Damnation!" The ground starts to shake and underneath Vircanis's team, a huge hole appears and swallows them whole. When all of the units fallen in, the hole closes and lava erupted from it. On the screen, all of his units's HP dropped to 0.

"Man…and he were so close in defeating him," Daiskue said.

"And now! Time to select the next challenger!" Hikaru said as the selector begins to select the next names. "Daiskue and his opponent is…..!" Suddenly, the name displaying on the screen only shows a question mark. "Well…an anonymous player."

"I'm up. Wish me luck!" Daiskue said as he heads to the arena.

"Good luck Daiskue!" Tatsuo shouted. Suddenly, his other phone begins to glow as Vargas appears. "Vargas? What's up?"

"Something sinister is coming. Daiskue is in trouble." Vargas replied.

-v-

"Will the challengers step forward?"

Daiskue and the unknown summoner steps forward.

"Ready your units!"

"Alright! I summon! Ivy Goddess Nalmika! Calamity Steel Chrome! Dancing Flames Rengaku! Imperator Zedus! Leader Unit: Glorious Hero Krantz," Daiskue shouted as his units appear.

"Heh Heh Heh….I summon! Creator Maxwell! Cardes the Malevolent! Zelvalhua! Beast God Afla Dilith!" The sky above the dome changes to a thunderstorm and four lighting streaks came raining down revealing the four fallen gods. While Tatsuo heads to the entry door, he notice the crowd started cheering in excitement to his surprise, the three leaders plus their second in commands looks serious while pulling out their devices.

"Players ready?...Let the battle begin!" Hikaru announces.

"Right! I cast Fujin Potion on Ivy Goddess Nalmika! Ivy Goddess Nalmika! Super Brave Burst Activate! Demon Tree Nargima!"

"Did you see it? The flora is blooming. This is something you have accomplished." Nalmika charges forward and attacked all of the unknown player's units. Suddenly, he notices that their HP is still full. "Huh? Well…Rengaku, Chrome, Zedus, attack Maxwell and Cardes!"

While Rengaku, Chrome, and Zedus charges forward, Maxwell and Cardes retaliated while Zelvalhua and Dilith delivers their attacks at Krantz, dropping his HP to 0. "What?! But they are just 6 stars!" Suddenly, the screen flashes a warning and Hikaru steps forward. "It looks like the Leaders have observed abnormal units!" The screen changes to the unknown player's team and each unit's stats are 9999 of Atk, Def, and Rec plus HP. "I'm sorry to say this but, I will ask for you to leave. Please, call back your units and-!"

Suddenly, the unknown player lifts up her weapon and vines erupted while coiling around Hikaru. "I'm sorry my dear. I will if you stay out of my battle." She tosses Hikaru to a wall, knocking her out.

"Tatsuo! Let's go!" Vargas said as Tatsuo charges forward while morphing into his gear. Suddenly, a gold gate appears and Akira plus Selena steps through the gate. "Akira? Selena? What are you doing here?"

"Selena notices the dark feeling as well. A golden gate appears and we teleported here," Akira said.

Tatsuo turns towards the unknown Summoner and points his weapon at her. "It's best you follow the rules and get out lady!"

"Ah…so you must be the Heir of Hero of Fire and you must be the Heir of Hero of Water. Splendid…allow me to have a taste of your blood. Maxwell, Cardes, seize them!"

"Fencer Vargas! Brave Burst Activate! Flare Ride!" Tatsuo commanded as Vargas rushes forward.

"Selena! Brave Burst Activate! Ethereal Blade!" Akira commanded as Selena rushes forward as well.

"Impudent worms! Creator Maxwell! Cardes the Malevolent! Super Brave Burst Activate! Endless!" the unknown player announces. The air around them got dense and darkness and light overwhelmed Vargas and Selena, dropping their HP to 1.

"Vargas!" Tatsuo shouted as he runs up to him.

"Selena! Are you alright?" Akira asks as she helps Selena up.

"Heh Heh Heh, Zevalhua and Alfla Dilith, finish them off but leave the Summoners to me."

Tatsuo closes his eyes in defeat as Zevalhua and Alfla Dilith readies their final attacks. Suddenly, both of them stopped their attacks and disappeared.

"Don't go near my friends!" Daiskue shouted as Tatsuo opens his eyes, realizing Daiskue is front of him along with his unit Effulgent Dusk Grahdens.

"So you summoned that geezer to reduce light and dark attacks? Well played. If you care about your friends so much, then die for them." She pulls out her sword and charges after him.

"DAISKUE!" Tatsuo and Akira shouted but suddenly, huge green vines erupted from the ground and covers Daiskue, blocking off her attack. Seconds later, the vines dissipated, revealing Daiskue plus an unknown person with his lance.

"You better think again if you are going to attack my Summoner !"

Daiskue looks at the mysterious green lance and drops his phone, which morphs into a lance as well. "You're Pikeman Lance! And…how come my phone transformed into a lance?"

"You are Lance's Summoner. You are the Heir of the Hero of Earth." Vargas explains.

"So…she was right…the hero of earth has revealed himself. No matter. I will finish you off!" Suddenly, two cyber swords fell in between them.

"Tatsuo, Akira, Daiskue, you guys get out of here."

Tatsuo turns around and spots Lord Ushi, along with High Summoner Nikotin and High Summoner Munslow while Lord Ushi summoned his unit.

"That's Dias Tima! Awesome!" Daiskue shouted.

"Please sir, let us fight alongside you," Akira requested but High Summoner Nikotin shook his head in response.

"You must get back. You are not strong enough to fight against her," Nikotin added. He then turned to the unknown player. "Better ready yourself! You've done damage long enough! Void Walker Zenia! Overdrive Fusion Activate!" While Nikotin and Ushi fused with their units, Munslow summoned Azurai and fused as well. He turns to them and said, "Go! Now!"

"They stay here with me!" She pierces her sword to the ground and vines erupted, trapping Tatsuo, Akira, and Daiskue in one place.

"Let them go!" Ushi shouted as he charges after her but Maxwell blocks him with her spear. "Get out of my way! Infinite Burst Activate! Reverse World!" He disappears and reappears above Maxwell. He pierces the air with his claws and a black hole formed, sucking Maxwell into the dark abyss. Just when he was about to go to the unknown person next, Cardes appear behind him.

"Infinite Burst Activate! Void Slash Demise!" Nikotin shouted as he flew behind Cardes and create duplicates of himself. Just before Cardes can even react, all duplicates of Nikotin attacked him all at once. Once completed, a huge cyber sword pierce Cardes to the ground and he disappears.

"You puny worms! You shall pay!" Just when she was about to attack Ushi and Nikotin, suddenly, she gasps and looks up, spotting Munslow in his new form above her.

"Infinite Burst Activate! Dragon Abyss of Flames!" He threw his sword and fire plus magma erupts from the ground, scorching every part of her body.

"Isn't that extreme? Why they are attacking her? Let alone killing her unless…."Tatsuo said. Suddenly,the bat mask that she wore fell to the ground and the smoke dissipated, revealing a gold hair woman.

"Unless SHE IS A UNIT! THAT'S PARIS!" Daiskue shouted in shock.

"That's Paris? But she looks different," Akira said.

"Let's finish her." Ushi said as he, Nikotin, and Munslow readies their final attack.

"Heh Heh Heh. You may have grazed me but this is not over yet!" She dispersed into bats and mist and flew off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WENCH!" Munslow shouted as he runs after her but Nikotin stopped him.

"She is gone Munslow," Nikotin said.

Tatsuo kicks off the vines and asks, "Why would Paris attack us? Why she looks like that?"

Ushi turns to Nikotin and Munslow and they nodded their heads. He looks back at them and said, "I think it's best if we all explain."


	4. Main Goal

Tatsuo, Akira, and Daiskue follow Lyrailia, Ushi, and Munslow as they travel down the hallway. Lyrailia turns to them and said, "Now, I will like to represent to you all, the headquarters of the Summoners." She opens the door and they all walked forward.

"Oh wow, this is amazing," Akira said as she observes multiple Summoners running to and fro while some on their desks working on their desks and computers while some discussing with each other.

"This is our base. The administrators from each server joined together to make sure players around the world plays the game safe." High Summoner Nikotin said.

"What do you mean safe?" Tatsuo asks in confusion. "They are playing the game on their phones. I mean the only safety thing they need to know is not playing the game all night."

Alexander laughs in response and said, "Yes, that's true but there's more to that."

"Frequent reports states that gates are spawning all over the world from America, Japan, China, you name it. Players were sent to hospitals due to being attack by units coming out of their phones. Some were even sent to the hospital due to anemic conditions. Administrators wanted to help out by setting up a firewall to block off the units but they were overpowered so they decided to select 20 players from each server and promote them as High Summoners while only six of us were chosen as Leaders of the server. Even Tilith realizes that something was wrong so she sent the 6 heroes to each of the 20 chosen Summoners to fight against the one caused it. To our surprise, the cause to the dilemma was Lucius so we traveled to Bariura and defeated him but something came along and brought Karna Masta," said Christiana.

"Karna Masta? Was that the final boss from Menon?" Daiskue asks.

"Yes. The 6 heroes were not ready for Karna Masta but luckily Tilith evolved the 6 heroes to their Omni Form and we fought but Karna Masta was stronger," Munslow said as he clenches his hand into a fist.

"What happened?" Akira asks.

"Karna Masta was using attacks that were never programmed by the Administrators. They tried to rewrite his codes but the codes were affected by an unknown virus. Just one attack wipes off the 6 heroes. Before we teleported, I told Tilith to send the remaining 6 heroes to you guys. We were able to escape Karna Masta's devastating attack but the moment we made it to our world, the Imperial Guards were there before us and we was captured," Lyrailia added.

- _Previous Year-_

"Go! Find the Chosen Summoners! Go Tilith!" Lyrailia shouted as she passes through the gate. Tilith nods her head as she disappears as well.

Seconds later, Lyrailia touched ground and collapses. She opens her eyes and notices that she is back in America.

"Lady Lyrailia?"

She gets up and wipes the dust from her clothes. "Yes?"

"Requesting to speak Lady Lyrailia,"

"Request granted High Summoner Fern. What is it?" Lyrailia asks.

"I suggest we should check on the other servers, just to be sure if they made it back to their countires," Fern suggested.

"Alright. High Summoner Dullahan. Send the report of the latest battle encounter. High Summoner Massacre, contact the Europe server while High Summoner Firebolt contact the Asia server. High Summoner Munslow and Arina scout around the area," Lyrailia ordered.

While the Summoners begin with their tasks, Lyrailia pulls out her phone and notices Mega on the screen. "You okay Lyra?"

Rolling her eyes in response, she smiles, "Yes, I'm fine. You need to stop worrying".

Mega chuckles and said, "It wouldn't hurt to check on my Summoner and.." Suddenly, he stops and looks around.

"Mega? What's wrong?" Lyra asks in confusion.

"Lady Lyrailia, somehow I can't contact the Europe Server," Massacre said.

"The Asian server isn't responding as well," Firebolt added.

"What do you mean you can't contact them?" Lyrailia asks.

"Lyra…something is wrong," Mega said. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream echoes in the air along with a huge explosion.

"That's Arina. Let's go. Dullahan, Massacre, Firebolt! With me!" Lyrailia said as she summoned Mega. They ran to the source of the explosion and spots Arina standing in one spot unhurt and unscathed. "Arina! Thank goodness you are alright!"

"Call back your units if you want to value your lives, let alone hers"

Suddenly, Arina jerks back and an unknown person forms behind her while binding her hands together behind her back.

"Paris!" Lyrailia shouted but then she felt a huge weight crushing her to the ground as she spots an Imperial Guard pinning her to the ground. Around her, Dullahan, Massacre, and Firebolt were pinned to the ground as well.

"PARIS! LEAVE ARINA ALONE!" Munslow shouted as he summoned Azurai to his aide. They attacked the Imperial Guards around them and charges after Paris but then with her free hand, she casts an invisible force which pushed them back to the ground. Munslow tries to get up but was pinned to the ground by the Imperial Guards.

"Aww. So this is your 'lover'? How touching..so touching it makes me sick," Paris said.

"Paris…never expected you to find us that quick. What have you done to the other servers?" Lyrailia asks as she grips on her water axe.

"My children have already captured them. But don't worry. You are lucky you are going to be our entertainment," said Paris.

Suddnenly, a fireball flew past the group and her arm fell off. One of the Imperial Guards pulls out his weapon, hoping to finish him off but Paris signals him to stop. "I rather die than being your entertainment!" Munslow growls in anger as Azurai pushed the Imperial Guard off of Munslow while helping him up.

Paris looks at her missing arm and giggles. "So defiant aren't we? Well no matter, soon, the whole world will worship me and I will rule everything. Bring them to the dungeon."

"I don't think so!" Munslow shouted as he and Azurai charges forward.

"Munslow! STOP!" Lyrailia shouted but it was too late. Suddenly, Paris's missing arm has regenerated and transformed into dragon claws. She grabs Azurai's head and crushes it while grabbing her sword and pierced Munslow on the stomach. Munslow coughs out blood and passes out. "Bring them to the dungeon."

"MUNSLOW!" Arina shouted.

"Curse you…"Lyrailia said but just when she was about to move, she felt a sharp pain on her neck as darkness covers her vision.

-v-

"What happened then? Were you able to find the other group? What did she make you guys do?" Tatsuo asks in curiosity.

"At the dungeon, we were forced to fight in her arena against each other along with our units. You know during the arena battles, only the units not the player gets the damage? However, when a unit gets attacked, we suffered the same fate. Lord Alexander had lost all of his High Summoners to Paris. I lost half while Lyrailia lost a few," Lord Ushi said.

"Oh no, that's horrible," Akira gasps.

"But when she said 'they'll worship her', did she plan on becoming a goddess?" Daiskue asks.

"It could be possible. She already had access to all of the gates plus obtained the four fallen gods. We even notice that Lucius has been revived. If Paris gets a hold of Lucius, then she will fuse this world to Grand Gaia and all will be lost. Units from the game cannot touch Paris let alone the monsters spawning in the world. Summoners that are blessed with the 6 heroes can attack them," Munslow said.

Suddenly, a message pops up on the main screen and a person appears. "Reporting to the leaders of the server. The admins will like to have a meeting with you."

"Tell them we'll be right there High Summoner Zero," Lyrailia said as the screen disappears. She turns to Daiskue, Tatsuo, and Akira and said, "We are going to a meeting now. Feel free to look around but please don't touch anything."

"Alright," Tatsuo said. While Alexander, Christiana, Ushi, Nikotin, Munslow, and Lyrailia heads to the main door, a loud alarm echoes the room and a map of the United States appears along with a yellow symbol blinking. "Hey, that's a thunder symbol, what does that mean?"Tatsuo asks. Suddenly, Vargas appears from Tatsuo's phone and said, "That's Eze!"

"How are we supposed to get there?" Daiskue asks.

Akira lifts up her phone and a gold gate appears. "We travel through here" She touches the gate and the doors open, revealing a portal. "Let's go."

-Texas-

"Strange sightings of huge gold doors appearing around the world, spewing out monsters in its place. The president of the United States has issued a global meeting in hopes of stopping this epidemic. This is Rochelle from channel 12 news."

"Think Brave Frontier has gone too far?"

"I sure hope not. I don't want the servers to shut down because of monsters appearing around the world."

"What do you think Chris?"

Chris gets up from the bench and sighs, "I don't know. Crazy stuff has been happening already. Just leave to the president. He'll fix it."

"But what if his plans don't work?" One of his friends asks in concern, "What if the monsters really kill all of us?"

"He'll find a way. Don't worry about it," Chris replied, "Well, I am about to log in and do some Raid Quest. I need some materials to make that Beiorg sphere. You guys logging in as well?"

"Can't, got a technical report to type."

"I am going to run some errands."

"It's alright. I'll find someone online. See you guys later," Chris said as he gets up and leaves the restaurant. He begins to hear his phone ringing and picks up his phone.

"Hey Chris!"

"Hey Amy. What's up?" Chris asks.

"Want to know how are you doing? I hope you don't mind me asking,"

"Not at all,"

"There is a concert at the Winspear Opera House and I have to do an assignment for my Music Appreciation class. It's called Temptress de la nuit, or Temptress of the Night and I was wondering if you want to tag along," said Amy.

Chris sighs in disgust in the sight of going to an opera concert. He is more into Japanese songs and to hear about going to an opera already makes him feel bored. "Come on Chris. You don't have to enjoy it. I have to bring someone for extra credit."

"Alright. I got nothing else to do anyways. Sure, I'll go." Chris agreed.

"Thanks Chris! You won't regret it!" Amy exclaims.

He hangs up his phone and pulls up Brave Frontier. Once he touches the screen, suddenly, a grey gate appears. "Huh? What's this?" He pressed it but it only open slightly. "Must be a glitch."

Suddenly, he notices multiple trucks passing by and a limo following along. "That might be the people for the concert. Hopefully, it won't be too bad."

-v-

"Here we are. United States of America," Akira said as she and the other passed through the gate.

Tatsuo pulls up his phone and pull out a map. "We are in Dallas Texas. I hear they got some good food."

"Hey, check this out!" Daiskue shouted as he points at the telephone pole.

Tatsuo and Akira heads over to his spot and looked at the pole. "It's a telephone pole. What's so great about it?" Akira asks in confusion.

"Not that. This" He pulls out a paper and shows them the flyer. "There is a concert at the Winspear Opera House. Can we go?!" Akira and Tatsuo looks at him with shock.

"You…like opera music?" Akira asks.

"Umm…..it's…for my mom..yeah!" Daiskue lies. Lance appears from his phone and chuckles, "Stop lying. I notice you got a lot of opera tracks from your 'playlist'."

Vargas appears from Tatsuo's phone and grabs the paper from Daiskue. "Have you guys notice the bat mask on the paper?" Selena appears and grabs the paper as well. "Have we seen this before?"

Tatsuo gasps into realization, "That's Paris's mask. We got to go to that concert as once!"

-v-

Chris grabs his keys and just before he can head out the door, his dad stopped him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the concert to meet with my friend. She is waiting for me," Chris answered.

"Sure she is not your girlfriend?" his mom asks sarcastically.

"No she is not," Chris answers nervously.

"Well then, make sure to pick up some groceries on the way back. Don't be late," his father said.

"I won't!" Chris heads outside and into his car. He drives out the driveway and into the streets. Minutes later, he parks at the parking lot outside the Winspear Opera House and spots Amy waiting for him outside. He gets out and runs up to her. "Hey."

"Hey! I'm happy you came! Ready to go?" Amy asks as she opens the door.

"Yeah, let's go," Chris answers as he enters in. At the alleyway, Tatsuo, Akira, and Daiskue found a door and enter in. They carefully tiptoe to the backstage and peeked through the curtains. "Wow, so many people are here. This concert must be a hit," Lance said.

"Highly doubt it. It just been released," Tatsuo said.

Suddenly, the lights around them dims and people in the crowds started cheering. A guy in a black suit steps to the microphone and silence the crowd. "Greetings everyone. My name is Marcellus and I welcome you all to this fabulous night. I thank you all for coming to my sister's big night. Keep in mind, she tends to have stage fright and sometimes she hides in the corner." The crowd started to laugh at his joke. "And now, enjoy the show." The curtains begin to rise as a woman in a bat masks steps forward and begins to sing. The scene in the background changes with red mist floating in the air and into the audience.

"Oh wow. I may not be an opera fan but she sings pretty good Amy," But Amy didn't respond. He turns to her and nudges her. "Amy? Are you okay?" He turns her head and notices in her eyes she is in a trance. He looks around and notices everyone else is in a trance. "Why is everyone looking like that? What is going on?"

"It seems that you are not submitting to my spell."

He turns around and notices that the woman is staring at him. "Spell? What do you mean by that?"

She steps down the stadium and up to Chris. "Now…why so afraid? Why don't you submit to me and enjoy my song?" Suddenly, she flinches and steps back.

"Sister! Are you alright?" Marcellus shouted in concern.

"Heh Heh Heh," She reaches her hand to her stomach and pulls out a wooden stake. She looks at Chris and sneers, "You honestly think that those 'toys' will affect me let alone kill me?" Taking the wooden stake, she crushes it and casts it to the side. Just before he can do anything else, he felt like his neck is crushed as she lifts him up from the ground. "Let's see how long a human last."

"Pikeman Lance! Brave Burst Activate! Flash Gale!" Suddenly, the woman drops Chris and a whirlwind of grass grazes the side of her face, leaving a small cut.

"Hey you! You alright?!" Tatsuo shouted as him, Akira, and Daiskue enters the stadium along with Vargas, Selena, and Lance. He turns to the woman and said, "Leave him alone Paris!"

"That's Paris?!" Chris exclaims. "But how?!"

"It's seems that the 'Heirs of the 6 Heroes' has arrived. Shall I deal with them sister?" Marcellus asks as his left hand forms into wolf claws.

"No. That won't be necessary. It seems that they deserve an encore," She pulls out five gems and whispers, "Don't you think?"

She casts them to the ground and a gold gate appears. "Wyvern. Destroy them." While Paris and Marcelus disappear, the gate bursts opens and the Wyvern flew around the room.

"Wyvern. Light Unit. Rarity: 3 stars. Leader Skill:Small boost in the BB Gauge fill rate 20% boost. Brave Burst: Dragon Voice: 4 combo Light elemental random attack on all enemies" Akira said as she reads the screen.

"A 3 star unit? Then, this will be a breeze! Fencer Vargas! Brave Burst Activate! Flare Ride!" Tatsuo commanded. Vargas jumps in the air and with his sword, he slashes the Wyvern's wings, making the Wyvern plummet to the ground.

"Selena, use your ice crystals and pin the dragon down," Akira said.

"Right," Selena swings her sword and sends icicle shards to each of its paws and feet. Akira looks at her screen showing the wyvern's HP drops to 25%. "Finish it off Daiskue!"

"Pikeman Lance! Brave Burst Activate! Flash Gale!" Daiskue commanded as Lance hurls his Drevas at the Wyvern. Suddenly, Tatsuo's screens flashes a warning and a Wyvern with its BB gauge activated. "Daiskue! Look Out!"

"Huh?" Daiskue responded but the Wyvern gets up and blasts its light attack at Lance. Lance screams and fell to the ground. The Wyvern turns to Vargas and Selena and blasted his attack. Selena and Vargas pull out their weapon, hoping to block its attack but Selena's sword broke in half and she receives damage. Vargas was pushed back and slammed against a wall. The Wyvern turns to Chris and readies its attack. Suddenly, Chris's phone glows a bright yellow light and lighting strikes struck the dragon's head. Chris shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Once the light diminishes, he opens his eyes and spots a yellow hair warrior in front of him.

"Well well well. Looks like it's my turn to save the day!"

"Warrior Eze!" Tatsuo shouted.

Chris stares at Eze while his phone transforms into a buster sword. Eze turns to Chris and asks, "Aren't you going to send a command or what?" But Chris couldn't say anything. "Ugh fine. I'll kill it myself" Eze spins his sword around and lunges after the Wyvern. The wyvern shook its head and roars, sending another light attack but Eze parries it. He slashes against the wyvern, giving it blow after blow. Suddenly, blue crystals and hearts emerge from the dragon and enter inside of Eze. Chris notices a screen appearing from his weapon showing Eze's BB gauge filled. "Wh..What is this?" Chris asks in confusion.

"You got to activate his BB attack. Swipe up!" Daiskue said.

Chris swipes up and a ball of thunder went inside of Eze. "Okay….now what?"

"Say his attack!"

"…Warrior Eze! Brave Burst Activate! Thunder Expulsion!" Chris commanded.

"Alright!" Eze shouted but suddenly, the wyvern appears in front of him, hoping to attack him first. "Hey! Get out of my way! Friend or foe, no one stands in front of me!" A huge thunder bolt landed on his sword and his slams it on the dragon's head, causing a huge explosion. The wyvern screeches in pain as it disappear.

"A…Amazing…" Suddenly, he notices that his outfit and weapon transforms back into his normal clothes and his smart phone.

"Looks like you are one of us friend," Daiskue said as he pats Chris's shoulder.

"Wait..aren't you guys from Japan?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Akira asks in curiosity.

"I can tell when you were sending the commands to Vargas, Selena, and Lance, the language is in Japanese," Chris answered. "What do you mean 'one of us'?"

" The 6 heroes has chosen us as Summoners. It's up to us to save this world from Paris," Tatsuo said, "Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Tatsuo and my partner is Fencer Vargas."

"My name is Akira and this is my partner Selena," Akira said.

"Name is Daiskue and this is my partner Pikeman Lance," Daiskue said.

Chris looks at his phone and notices on his screen is Thunder Eze with his stats and everything. "So…I'm chosen huh? What about the other two heroes, Atro and Magress?"

Suddenly, Tatsuo's phone begins to ring and he answers it. "Hello?" The screen begins to project an image which made Chris jump.

"Tatsuo, this is Lyrailia. We've just receive reports of a unit in London plus Atro is there as well".


End file.
